


Three reindeers

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Christmas together people!!, M/M, Pre-Christmas fluff, Teasing Liv, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: Diane has an early Christmas present for Robert. But when Aaron and Liv take the piss out of him, he happily shares his surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> So, it's been a while since I wrote something. Feeling like this one is a bit rough. I got inspired by the photo on Gemma's instagram. And I was in need of some fun stuff :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘’Whose grandma did you rob?’’ Aaron asks laughing.

Liv chokes on her water from laughing at the sight of Robert standing in the doorway, wearing the ugliest Christmas jumper she has ever seen. 

‘’Don’t,’’ Robert begins, pointing a warning finger at Aaron, ‘’even start.’’

‘’I knew you had bad taste Rob, but I really thought it wouldn’t get worse than the floral shirts.’’ Liv jokes.

Aaron laughs and steps closer to his fiancé, taking in the ugliness of the sweater. ‘’Rob, this is really, **really** ugly.’’ He says in a soft voice.

‘’Tell Diane.’’ Robert says grumpily. He would think twice next time Diane calls him to come over.

‘’Diane made this?!’’ Aaron bursts out laughing. 

‘’Obviously, her first try.’’ Robert mutters.

Aaron runs his hands over the two reindeer faces that are knitted on his chest, biting his lip to stop the laughing. ‘’Why though?’’ he whispers, truly wondering. 

Robert grunts, ‘’she made it as to say sorry for how she behaved towards me these last few weeks.’’

‘’Remind me to never piss off Diane then, if this is her way of apologizing.’’ Liv chuckles.

Robert tries to stay annoyed, but can’t help the small smile forming on his lips. God, he looks so stupid.

‘’Why a Christmas jumper though?’’ Liv asks, and Aaron nods his head in agreement.

He looks from Liv to Aaron, and after a moment he sighs and smiles. ‘’My mum used to make us Christmas sweaters every year,’’ He starts.

‘’on Christmas Eve, we all got a beautifully wrapped up box with our sweater in there. Our names were knitted on the back and the front was decorated with snow flakes and stars and all that. Diane must have heard about that tradition’’ He smiles. ‘’Those were actually pretty, though.’’ he says, looking down at his hideous jumper. 

Aaron looks at his fiancé. He never talked this openly about his mum, especially not when other people were around. He doesn’t look sad though, the opposite even. He looks happy. Happy for those warm and loving memories he has of his mum. But that doesn’t stop Aaron from pulling him in a tight hug and kissing his temple. ‘’I bet you looked cute in those jumpers,’’ he whispers in his neck, only for Robert to hear.

Robert huffs a laugh, as he keeps his hold on Aaron for a little longer. 

‘’You are going to look so stupid this Christmas.’’ Aaron teases, and Robert can feel him smiling in his neck. 

‘’Hmm, glad you’re enjoying this,’’ he says sweetly, ‘’because I asked Diane to make one for you and Liv as well.’’ 

Aaron pulls back slightly and looks shocked between Roberts eyes, and the ugly sweater. ‘’Why would you do something like that?’’ he asks, looking as if Robert did something horrendous to him. 

‘’Yeah, why Robert?’’ Liv says with her voice raised, as she storms over to the living room. 

‘’Well, I know you longer than today, and I expected the shit storm of jokes and laughter the second I unwrapped this piece of art,’’ Robert says smugly. ‘’so I told Diane you two would _love_ to carry on the Sugden Christmas tradition. And she was thrilled to hear that!’’ Rob says, biting his lip in anticipation of their reaction.

He can’t hold his laugh any longer, though, when he sees the pure shock on the faces of his family. 

‘’You did that on purpose.’’ Liv starts.

‘’Ever heard of ‘taking one for the team’?’’ Aaron snaps.

‘’You betrayer!’’ Liv finishes.

‘’I’d prefer Judas, you know, to stay in the Christmas vibe.’’ Robert laughs. He can already see the annoyed faces sitting at the breakfast table on Christmas day. 

‘’You’ve got the wrong name on the back of that sweater then, mate.’’ Liv says angrily, her arms crossed to prove her point. 

Robert enjoys this too much. ‘’It is really not that bad. Too be honest, it is actually quite cute when you understand the meaning of these beautiful reindeers.’’ Robert begins.

When neither of them cares to ask (the eyerolls are a big hint), Robert decides to just tell them.

‘’See, the two big reindeers on my chest,’’ he says and gestures to them, ‘’stand for me and you, Aaron,’’ 

They are still not looking. Big babies, Rob thinks and smiles to himself.

‘’and the small reindeer on my belly, is our sweet angel Liv,’’ Rob teases and cocks his head to the side. ‘’our proper little family, forever captured on a sweater.’’ He says sarcastically.

‘’Didn’t know Diane was so soft,’’ Aaron says after a moment of silence. ‘’doesn’t explain those weird, plushy snow thingies though.’’ Aaron jokes. 

‘’Gives it a nice 3D effect, doesn’t it?’’ Robert shrugs, smiling. He looks at Liv, who is staring at the sweater, with a look of disgust on her face that is beyond words.

‘’I am so not wearing that,’’ she says grumpily. 

‘’Oh, yes, you will wear this,’’ Robert chuckles. ‘’See, if Diane makes this as a way to say sorry, I can’t even _imagine_ what she will do when her hard, loving work will not be appreciated by her soon-to-be step… granddaughter…ish….’’ He tries. He will figure it out.

‘’Alright, calm down, you might hurt yourself,’’ Liv says sarcastically. ‘’I’ll wear the stupid thing.’’ She sighs. She loves Diane, and she secretly likes the tradition. It’s the first Christmas   
tradition she ever had. But she’d be damned to admit it. 

‘’Good girl.’’ Rob says and winks at her.

Liv rolls her eyes, sighs, and makes way to leave the room. ‘’I hate you, though.’’ She says before ascending the stairs.

‘’Mate, she’s never going to forgive you for doing this.’’ Aaron laughs. He is not fully on board with this tradition himself, but there is no well in hell he will cross Diane. 

‘’She will forgive me eventually,’’ Robert shrugs, as he steps closer and puts his arms around Aarons waist. ‘’plus, this way I can get back at her for all the times she made fun of me.’’ 

‘’Oh, I am marrying such a rebel, aren’t I?’’ Aaron teases him, putting his arms around his neck and stealing a kiss.

‘’And don’t you forget it.’’ Robert smiles, and leans in again for a kiss.

Yep, he is going to have some fun this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and tips are always welcome :)
> 
> Have a look at my tumblr, @asfineastheocean
> 
> Liefs, Nina


End file.
